XFiles Pit Bull
by spookysister7
Summary: How did the Pit Bull get her name? character death


Title - Pit Bull

Author - Spookysister7

Email address - - http/ - PG all violence, no lang.

Category - MT, A

Spoilers - None

Keywords - MT

Summary - How did the Pit Bull get her name?

Feedback - Please, oh please, oh please! I'm young, I'm stupid, I need help! Thanx! Post anywhere! Just keep my name and let me know.

Disclaimer -

Mulder and Scully are not mine

They aren't making me a dime

They belong to my man, Chris

And Fox, the company of bliss

Skinner does not belong to me

But if he did, I'd be filled with glee

Krycek and Flukie, don't forget Eve

Alright, I'm done, and now I'll leave

But just remember, morning glory

They're not mine, now read the story

Disclaimer poem by: Kelly Paleczny

Author's note - Simple MT, just had to write it. It's soooo fun to torture Mulder!

Inspired by- FOXTROT Author: Rev Anna

Pit Bull

Mulder was tied to the table, helplessly struggling against the restraints that made him lie painfully flat. Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of auburn hair caught his attention.

"Scully?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I'm sorry." Scully whispered.

"Scully? Sorry? What are you talking about? Come and let me out, before she comes back!"

"I can't." Scully whimpered. The tone of her voice set off warning bells.

"Scully?" Mulder said as he strained towards the flash of red. He heard a feminine grunt of pain and a dull thud.

"She can't help you, boy. She can't even help herself." The Pit Bull said, dragging Scully's unconscious body up to Mulder's eye level. Mulder growled at the sight of a steady stream of blood flowing down Scully's cheek.

"Let her go, or I'll kill you!" Mulder threatened ineffectually.

"I'd be worrying more about myself, boy, and less about your little girlfriend." The Pit Bull snarled as she dragged Scully to the wall. She grabbed the rope that was hanging from a pulley attached to the wall and tied it through Scully's handcuffs. With barely a grunt, The Pit Bull hoisted Scully up off the floor and left her suspended a couple of feet from the ceiling.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to chat, while I take care of some unfinished business. See you soon, lover boy." The stunningly beautiful, and sickeningly psychotic, murderess said as she strode out the door. Moments later Mulder heard a low moan.

"Scully. Come on, wake up. Come on, Scully. That's it. You okay?"

"Mmm. I don't think I have a concussion, but I do have the worst headache possible."

"Scully, you have to get out of here. I've been trying to escape for hours, but the restraints are just too tight. See if you can get out of yours and get some help."

"Okay." She mumbled tiredly. Mulder stopped struggling with his restraints and gave her his full attention. She was just a little too submissive. Where was her argument, her 'I'm not going to leave you' speech?

"Scully, are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmm. Head hurts." Scully said weakly as she passed out once again.

"Scully? Scully! Wake up! Scully!" Mulder shouted at her unresponsive body. A mirthless chuckle echoed from the walls.

"Lost a bit of her stamina, huh?" The Pit Bull drawled as she made her way to Scully's side.

"Please, wake her up! Help her! You can't just let her die!" Mulder pleaded with his captor.

"You're wrong. I can let her die, I just don't want to. After all, I haven't kept her alive this long to let her escape me now." Mulder fought to hide the fear that welled up, a fear that he had just sentenced Scully to something far more harmful than a swift and silent death. He couldn't think like that. The most important thing right now was keeping her alive and awake, the future was secondary.

"Just help her, please." Mulder begged. The Pit Bull sneered but complied. Lowering Scully to eye level, she slapped her hard across the face. Mulder bit his lip, struggling to keep silent and not agitate her further. At the third strike, Mulder's heart leapt.

"Stop." Scully said weakly but authoritatively. The Pit Bull grabbed her chin and forced Scully to look at her.

"Stay awake. I will not do this again." Dropping her hand, The Pit Bull pulled on the rope and returned Scully to her ceiling box seat.

"Let's begin, shall we?" The Pit Bull said, tying her hair back with a snow white scrunchy that matched her all white outfit. As Scully's awareness slowly returned, her fear for her partner was foremost in her mind. The same could not be said of Mulder. The more alert he saw Scully become, the more his thoughts returned to himself and his imminent fate. He had some subconscious idea that as long as she was awake and aware, she could defend herself, even tied up. He had no such delusions about his own state, and he knew just how utterly helpless he was. Clad only in his boxers, he had never felt so exposed. His toes tingled with the lack of circulation, and he wiggled them to try and return feeling. Where had The Pit Bull gone? He wondered, and he looked to Scully's eyes for an answer. Scully seemed to be following her movements as she paced the end of his table. Back and forth. Suddenly Scully's eyes froze and widened almost imperceptibly. Mulder felt hot breath on his left foot and swallowed hard. A little nip on his big toe made him jump. His breath rate increased as a sudden rush of adrenaline poured into his system. He knew exactly what this woman was capable of, and he also knew that this was only the beginning. A slight pressure on his shin was followed quickly by a hard nip on his thigh. As she made her way up his body, the bites became progressively harder, but never broke skin. She reached his left ear and whispered into it.

"Let's see how you taste, boy." She breathed into his ear as she took his lobe in her teeth and allowed one sharp tooth to pierce through. He hissed at the sudden pain, and she backed up, licking her lips.

"You taste good, boy, and I'm hungry." She growled, almost seductively. His firmly restrained body began to tremble, and he kept his eyes glued to Scully's frantic blue orbs. The Pit Bull lowered her face to hover over his, her warm, copper tinged breath turning his stomach. As her lips lowered towards his left eye, he whimpered. He hated himself for his weakness, especially in front of Scully, but self-preservation took over.

"Please. Stop. Don't..." Is all he could whisper as she came closer and closer, his throat closed off and he struggled to keep breathing. Her teeth brushed his thick, dark eyelashes as he closed his eyes to try to avoid the truth. Soon he would be known as Cyclops as well as Spooky, if he even lived though this. Funny how the threat of imminent pain was scarier than the pain itself. Sudden agony exploded in his left eye and a choked scream left his lips.

"Stop it!" Scully screamed from her perch. The Pit Bull just licked her lips and waited patiently. Once the pain had faded to a sharp throb, he tried to assess the damage. Strangely enough, he still felt both his eyes. Daring to crack them open he met the startlingly green eyes of his torturer. The bloody bite mark surrounded his eyebrow, but did little actual damage. His vision turned red as the blood clouded his eye. The Pit Bull grinned and moved on, apparently wanting her prey alive and aware for as long as possible. She trailed her hands down his torso, lingering at the waist band of his boxers. A sudden ravenous hunger seemed to overwhelm her, and she leapt on him like a starving wolf. Straddling his hips, she ripped a piece of his chest off with her teeth, blood gushing from the open wound above his sternum. He screamed unintelligibly at the sudden blinding pain.

"Mulder! Stop hurting him! Why are you doing this?" Scully screamed as she squirmed against the wall. The Pit Bull didn't seem to hear, lost in a blood frenzy. More chunks were ripped off, creating one unyielding, continuous scream from Mulder. His scream stopped suddenly. Scully looked on in horror, voice hoarse from her pleas.

"Damn it! You monster! If you killed him, I'll kill you myself! I swear!" The Pit Bull had stopped when his screams had ceased. Now, she turned to look at Scully, her face and body crimson painted and dripping. The sanity returned to her eyes and she wiped her lips on her sleeve.

"I need a drink." The Pit Bull said as she staked out the door. Scully didn't give her another glance, mind only on her partner. At first, she was certain he was dead, but dead men don't bleed, and the agonizing gasps for air gave certain proof that he still fought on.

"Mulder! Oh, God. Mulder! Can you wake up? Mulder?" Scully shouted hoarsely, attempting to rouse her partner. He coughed weakly and opened one eye.

"Scully?" He rasped.

"I'm here, Mulder, I'm here! Stay with me, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Scully."

"Sorry for what Mulder?"

"For getting you into this..."

"Mulder, it's my choice."

"And sorry for leaving you."

"Leaving me? Mulder, what are you talking about? You didn't ditch me this time, you were kidnapped."

"No... Not what I meant... Scully, I'm dieing."

"No, Mulder! Hang on! Someone will rescue us! You have to hold on!"

"I'll... I'll try." He whispered as he coughed again and winced. The door creaked open as The Pit Bull returned.

"Ah, still alive and kicking, are we?" She said, surprised. "Good. I get to kill you my way then." Mulder's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. Her 'signature' move. Like her dog namesake, she went for the throat. He could only lie there impotently as she took her place at his side. His helpless hazel eyes sought Scully's strength, but Scully was insane with anger.

"Haven't you done enough to him? Let him alone!" She screamed to the calloused woman in front of her. The Pit Bull ignored her and lowered her mouth to Mulder's untouched neck. Opening her jaws wide, she clamped down in an iron death grip. Mulder's face went instantly red, and his mouth opened and closed like one of his fish, trying without success to inhale. Scully finally gave up her threats and pleas and met his eyes. Infinite sadness reflected back at her, and, as his struggles grew weaker, he seemed to draw the rest of his strength to make his lips move under his control.

"Bye, Scully." He mouthed; his eyes apologizing even as they closed and his body went limp.

"No! Mulder! Don't leave me! Mulder!" Scully sobbed ineffectually. The Pit Bull was still bent over his body, admiring her creation, when a shot rang out. She straitened and collapsed in one smooth motion, lying dead beside her handiwork. Standing in the doorway, looking incongruous at the gruesome scene in his spotless suit, was A.D. Skinner. As he took in the scene, his face turned to stone, hiding the turmoil of the emotions running underneath. He knew that he would have to drink himself to sleep tonight, but this was not the time for mourning. After checking the UNSUB, and Mulder, for a pulse and finding none, he lowered Scully to the floor. Her hysterical tears had transformed into a look of silent desperation, and as soon as her feet touched the floor, she was off. Flying to The Pit Bull's side, Scully dug though her pockets and pulled out a key. Her numb hands fumbled trying to unlock her cuffs, and Skinner knelt down beside her.

"Scully, I..."

"Unlock me! Hurry!" Confused at the vehemence of the order, Skinner did as he was told. Scully threw off the handcuffs and leaned over Mulder's body.

"You got a knife and a pen?" She demanded impatiently as she examined Mulder's body.

"Yes. Here. What are you going to do?" Skinner asked, confused by the sudden hope he saw bloom on her face.

"Emergency tracheaometry. She crushed the top of his larynx, but the bottom is almost untouched. If I can just..." She trailed off as her numb fingers fought to open the Swiss Army knife.

"Damn it! I can't do it! This has got to be precise, and my fingers are useless. Okay... Sir, can you do it?"

"Do what?" Skinner asked, faintly alarmed.

"Cut a small slit right here, and then insert this." She said holding the hollow part of the pen he had loaned her. Skinner only nodded and went to work. Forcing down his squeamishness, Skinner did as he was told. Once his job was complete, he looked to Scully for help.

"CPR." Is all she said as she began. Skinner dialed 911. After several compressions, nothing was happening and Skinner began to loose what little hope he had.

"Scully, maybe..." Scully shot him a look so venomous he didn't dare finish his sentence. A moment later, Scully's faith was awarded. A strange whistling sound accompanied by Mulder's sudden jerk told all involved that Mulder was back. As he opened his good eye, he looked into the face of his own personal angel.

"No goodbyes, Mulder. You know that." Scully whispered. Mulder smiled before he succumbed to darkness.


End file.
